


the face of tomorrow

by donne



Category: musings - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donne/pseuds/donne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow is a brand new day... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the face of tomorrow

When I had a bad day and would finally go to sleep, I always thought that tomorrow would be a new day - one where I could redo everything and make things right. But when you think about it, the chances of it being a different day is the same with the chances of it being the same day as it is today, no matter how bad or good it is. Tomorrow I could forget my wallet just like I did today, and the horrors that it brought would also happen again. The thing is, today or tomorrow, there's no distinction at all; for tomorrow might as well be happening today, right here, right now, in this moment, to each and everyone of us. And we all - we all yearn to break free from today, from all its oppression and loneliness and sufferings and fears. That is why we think that tomorrow is another day, that we try to console ourselves to be able to let go and change our disposition bit by bit, so that in the morning when we wake up, we carry not only the pain of yesterday but hope as well, the one that we managed to invoke in us, in the wee hours before we closed our eyes and succumb into nothingness - ready to face the world once again, fully awake, fully aware.

Awareness. How many of us are aware right now? How many have ever asked themselves if they are aware? Perhaps, if there is one thing I'd really like to have - it's awareness. Enlightenment. For I know how it feels to lose oneself to the society and its standards - to exist but not to live. It's a scary thing actually, how much our life, our being - can be stretched like a rubber band to fulfill whatever it is needed from us, whether by ourselves or by other people, only for it to finally snap back in place because we can't take the pressure anymore. To be slapped in the face by situations that have you asking yourself, "Is this the life I am really getting into?" And actually? There's no such thing as "too late". But, there are such things like deadlines, dead weights, obligations, and demands. We live in a world that twists our perception of time precisely because we think we own it and thereby expect others to "respect" it. And as such, we impose deadlines, we demand, we feel obligated and we let others feel obligated to do things just because. And it's like blackmail, really, because all of those time invested in things we were rushed to do so, can never ever be taken back and at that point - it would be so hard to go back to whatever it is that we should have been doing instead. Growth, of course is a necessary part of life, but with the way things are, sometimes it's like cancer - feverish, greedy, and dead set to consume everything in its way.

The face of tomorrow is looking at us right now. The question is, can we recognize it?

**Author's Note:**

> Well my Philosophy professor got me thinking... and I like to write so yeah, this happened. Hahaha and I also got scared by recent happenings in my life that are (future) career related and I don't know, I've already accepted the fact that "it's too late" for me to change my course but... I've also realized that just because it's what I would graduate as wouldn't mean that I would work as that for the rest of my life. But of course with that thought is also the fact that I had just been going through the motions and not really learning and that scares me because I've also come to appreciate my course even though I know it's not for me and so I want to help people using it but I haven't really learned anything so there's my dilemma. Yeah.


End file.
